creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Blutadler
Seit Wochen reise ich durch die Riesen des Nordens. Kalt und grau starren sie auf mich herab. Der Wind reißt mir die Haut in Fetzen vom Gesicht. Mein Bart ist voller Blut, welches sofort gefriert. Meine Füße sind steif gefroren und von den Steinen zerschnitten. Meine Axt liegt auf meiner Schulter und mein Brustpanzer ist von Frost bedeckt. Mein Körper kann nicht mehr, doch mein Wille ist stärker. Ich blicke zum stahlgrauen Himmel hinauf. Es ist unmöglich zu sagen, wann die Sonne untergeht. Und das macht mir Angst. Letzte Nacht konnte ich mich gerade noch so beherrschen. Konnte Schutz in einer Höhle finden, doch heute bin ich auf einem schmalen Pfad, an einer senkrechten Felswand. Ich muss heute mindestens noch dreißig Meilen zurücklegen. Ich schiebe mich weiter über die Steine und immer wieder bohrt sich irgendwas in meine Füße. Dann endlich habe ich es geschafft. Es ist dunkler geworden und ich schaue mich nach einem Schlafplatz um. Ich finde Schutz unter einem großen Felsen, der mich vor dem Wind und dem Mondlicht schützt. Mithilfe meiner Axt und dem Felsen bringe ich ein kleines Feuer zum brennen. Es wärmt nicht und das soll es auch nicht. Es soll mir Trost spenden. Ich ziehe mir den Pelz über den Kopf, so dass ich ein bisschen wegdämmern kann. Doch sobald ich die Augen schließe, sehe ich wieder die Vergangenheit. Es ist kurz vor dem großen Schnee. Der Himmel ist grau und rau. Der Regen peitscht durch das Dorf und die Leute huschen an mir vorbei ohne mich anzusehen. Das ist erst der Anfang meiner Strafe. Fünf Nächte und Tage am Pfahl genagelt da stehen und '''dann' ''an die Klippen gebracht werden. Morgen ist es soweit. Ich atme tief ein und schließe die Augen. Sofort kriege ich einen Schlag mit dem Wassereimer und ich stöhne vor Schmerzen auf. Noch ein Schlag. Ich schüttele den Kopf und knurre wütend. "Verflucht seist du Helmrand, Sohn einer nuttigen Ziege." Der nächste Schlag lässt mich Sterne sehen und mir wird übel. Ich atme tief ein und beherrsche mich, mich nicht zu übergeben. Helmrand Trusgal blickt mich nur wütend an und lässt sich wieder auf seinen Posten sinken. Fünf Tage und Nächte kein Schlaf, kein Gespräch und keine Nahrung. Wasser bekam man genug. Manchmal soviel, dass man es wieder auskotzte. Dann gab es wieder Schläge. Ich atme tief ein und langsam wieder aus. Morgen endet es. Ich habe keine Angst. Sie zerren mich unter dem Gejohle der Dorfgemeinschaft zu dem Steinaltar auf den Klippen. Dort wartet schon der schwarz vermummte Henker mit meiner Axt. Sie treten mir in die Kniekehle und schmettern meinen Kopf gegen den Altar. Die Anklage wird verlesen. "Beschlossen vom Dorfrat und mit dem Willen der Götter besiegelt verurteilen wir den hier angeprangerten zum Tode durch den Blutaar." Die Menge johlt wie verrückt. Ich versuche mich zu bewegen, doch sie halten mich fest. Die Menge verstummt und ich halte den Atem an. Dann höre ich das Surren meiner Axt und sie schlägt in meinem Rücken ein. Ich schreie vor Schmerzen. Mein Credo ist mir egal, der Schmerz ist unmenschlich. Die Axt wird wieder raus gezogen und wieder in den Rücken geschlagen. Diesmal rechts neben meiner Wirbelsäule. Zwei kräftige Hände packen die Wundränder und biegen sie nach außen. Meine Rippen brechen und stehen nun horizontal. Ich atme röchelnd ein. Ich spüre wie das Blut mir'' warm'' den restlichen Rücken hinunter läuft. Meine Lungen entleeren sich, der Henker packt sie und reißt sie mir aus dem Leib. Sie hängen schlaff und luftleer an meinem Rücken. Ich will atmen, doch ich kann nicht. Ich bekomme keine Luft. Ich werde gepackt und die Klippen hinunter geworfen. Noch im Fall werde ich ohnmächtig. Ich spüre nicht mehr, wie ich aufschlage und mir jeglicher Knochen bricht. Doch ich spüre eine Präsenz. Ich öffne die Augen. Wieso kann ich sie öffnen? Und ich erblicke die brennende Gestalt von Hel. Ich beuge mich so tief es geht. Hel wird über mich urteilen. Und sie spricht, ihre Stimme ein dunkles Krächzen. "Du bist zu Unrecht verurteilt und hingerichtet worden. Lass mich deinen Leib berühren und ihn mit Macht und Leben füllen. Empfange mein Geschenk. Und ich spüre das Tier in mir, das Blut in meinen Adern, den Atem in meinen Lungen. Und dann schlage ich die Augen komplett auf. Ich bin auf der Spitze eines Berges. Ich sehe nichts, außer fahrigen Nebel. Ich bin in meine Schlachtmontur gekleidet und meine Axt ruht neben mir. Zitternd, nicht der Kälte wegen, erhebe ich mich. Ich sehe mich um und schlurfe vorsichtig zum Rand des Berges. Unter mir ist nichts außer neblige Tiefe. "Nutze den Adler", höre ich Hel sagen. "Nutze ihn." Und ich lasse das Tier aus mir brechen. Der Schmerz ist grausamer als bei der Hinrichtung. Doch er ist kurz. Ich segele auf blutigen Schwingen hinunter. Jeder Flügelschlag lässt die Luft um mich herum und den Nebel rot glitzern. Nach ein paar Ewigkeiten lande ich in einem Tal. Ich weiß nicht wo ich bin, doch ich spüre den Drang nach Osten zu reisen. Ich bin wieder Mensch, wie weiß ich nicht aber ich habe meine Ausrüstung bei mir. Ich mache mich auf den Weg. thumb|256px|Carved upon your naked back Skinned alive your ribs are cracked Still alive you gasp for air As panic strikes your eyes they stare Terror grips your dying heart Blood eagle!Ich erwache aus dem Traum. Der Morgen ist hereingebrochen und das Feuer erloschen. Ich mache mich wieder auf den Weg. Ich weiß nicht, wann Hel mir wieder den Adler schickt, aber ich warte auf ihn. Ich sehne mich nach ihm. Ich sehe über die Berge hinweg und spüre meine Heimat ganz nah. Nur noch ein paar Wochen. Ich atme die Kälte ein. Nur noch ein paar Wochen und die Rache ist mein. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Kreaturen